The present disclosure generally relates to well logging and, more particularly, to radiation detectors used in well logging.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Generally, an electrically operated radiation generator, such as an X-ray generator, a gamma ray generator, or a neutron generator, may generate radiation using electrical power on demand to facilitate determining characteristics of its surrounding environment. Thus, electrically operated radiation generators may be used in various contexts, such as a downhole tool or for material analysis in well logging. For example, in a downhole tool, an electrically operated radiation generator may facilitate determining properties such as porosity, density, and/or lithology of surrounding formations based at least in part on radiation count rates and/or radiation energy or time spectra detected in one or more radiation detectors in the downhole tool string.
To facilitate determining the characteristics, the electrically operated radiation generator may output high-energy radiation into its surrounding environment. Once output, the high-energy radiation may interact with atoms in the surroundings, for example, transferring energy to an atomic electron and/or causing the atomic nucleus to release one of its neutrons. In some instances, relationships between radiation output from the electrically operated radiation generator and radiation received from the surrounding environment may be indicative of characteristics of the surrounding environment.
Additionally, in some instances, characteristics of radiation output from an electrically operated radiation generator may be indicative of operation of the electrically operated radiation generator and, thus, used to control operation. However, in some instances, accurately determining characteristics of radiation output from an electrically operated radiation generator may be difficult, for example, due to space constraints, high temperatures, high radiation flux, and/or target resolution of radiation measurements.